KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18 - Sky Day
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18, Sky Day: 1. Giotto&Ricardo: Dragon AU 2. Xanxus/Ricardo/Dino: Dragon AU 3. Enma/Tsuna: Dragon AU 4. Enma/Tsuna: Royalty AU 5. Enma/Tsuna: Royalty AU 6. Lal/Nana: Royalty AU 7. Giotto/Cozart: Royalty AU 8. Mami/Yuni: Royalty AU, Dragon AU 9. Ryohei/Tsuna: Royalty AU, Dragon AU 10. Tsuna/Ricardo: Royalty AU 11. Ricardo/Daniela: Royalty AU, Dragon AU
1. Chapter 1

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Sky Day, entry 1._ _Pairing: Giotto &Ricardo. Prompt: Dragon AU._

 **Warnings: DRAGONS.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

Giotto contemplated the tiny figure on the ground in front of him before he gave in to his curiosity and ducked his head to reach the figure and nudge it with his snout, taking a sniff of it in the process.

Ah. A hatchling, born out of a human womb, and had yet to wear their scaled form.

The hatchling stirred and opened their eyes to blink blearily up at Giotto before they hurried to their human feet, their stance radiating their wariness and uncertainty.

Giotto let out a low, comforting rumble, and the hatchling relaxed. He then let out another rumble and ducked his head again, this time closer to the ground.

The hatchling, understanding what Giotto was conveying to them, climbed Giotto's body until they settled on top of his head.

Giotto hummed, pleased, and took off with his new hatchling.

(He was certain that Tsuna wouldn't mind a nest mate.)

.

End

Giotto refers to kiddie!Ricardo using they/them because why not?


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Sky Day, entry 2. Pairing: Xanxus/Ricardo/Dino. Prompt: Dragon AU._

 **Warning: Dragon!Ricardo Being Too Handsome For Xanxus And Dino, Ricardo Redefining The Term 'Oblivious'.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

Ricardo raised an eyebrow as he watched both Dino and Xanxus bicker in hisses and growls he perfectly understood; the two were arguing about the best way to keep _Ricardo's_ attention.

For what, he didn't know, as the two could easily hold attention with a quarrel because people in squishable forms/sizes nearby would like to know so that they could keep their distance.

Take Ricardo, for example, who was in his very squishy human form.

He sighed and contemplated leaving.

In that moment, both Xanxus and Dino appeared to have decided to calm down.

Xanxus stretched his great body as he laid down, baring his feathered neck with all of its bright feathers for Ricardo to see, and showing off his wicked claws. Meanwhile, Dino draped himself on Xanxus' body, letting the rays of the sun glint and reflect golden light of his scales, and make his wickedly curved horns gleam.

Ricardo huffed in amusement at the duo's antics and shook his head before he prepared to leave; now that they were done showing off, for whatever reason, he should leave them be. It was best not to give Xanxus and Dino _too_ much attention or else they'd start showing off _again_.

His body shifted smoothly from human skin into scaled form, and Ricardo relished the change.

.

Dino and Xanxus watched Ricardo shift, his form growing in size until he was a dark-scaled hulking beast, with silken hair running down his arching neck, and a row of three horns jutting out of his dark red forehead.

Ricardo spread his wings, easily reminding the two of the fact that he boasted the widest wingspan, second only to Tsuna's, and then took off, the wind hi s departure kicked up ruffling through Xanxus' and Dino's manes.

"Why is that fucker so handsome?" Xanxus snarled.

"And so oblivious…" Dino whined.

.

End


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Sky Day, entry 3. Pairing: Enma/Tsuna. Prompt: Dragon AU._

 **Warnings: Cuteness, Fluff, What Else Is New.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

Enma sighed in contentment as he curled up against Tsuna's side, who had him tucked under a wing that was already at an impressive span even though Tsuna was still growing.

Enma reverently touched the wing, and Tsuna curled around him in reaction.

"You're going to be a flier, Tsu."

Tsuna hummed and sighed in happiness, a flicker of flame sparking in his breath, and he clicked his jaw shut in embarrassment.

Enma giggled and Tsuna nuzzled him before he let out an inquisitive rumble.

"Okay." Enma ducked his head in embarrassment before he curled up around himself in a small ball and started to slowly shift until his form switched completely from human form into dragon form, still curled up under Tsuna's wing.

Tsuna tugged Enma closer to him and the two settled down for a nap.

.

End


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Sky Day, entry 4. Prompt: Royalty AU. Pairing: Enma/Tsuna._

 **Warnings: Enma Blushing (For Once It's Not With Implications™- Or IS IT).**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

"Prince Tsunayoshi!" A servant called out, tone half-exasperated, half-worried, and at the sound of his voice, Tsuna huddled closer into his hiding spot, body pressing Enma's deeper into the corner to make sure neither of them is seen.

"What do they want?" Enma whispered.

"They want to arrange a marriage for me." Tsuna pouted, "They have a list of 'suitors' waiting at the palace and they want me to pick one."

"Oh!" Enma's eyes widened, "That's why I'm here too!"

"What?" Tsuna cocked his head to the side, confusion written on his face.

"My family said that I must come here because I'm a suitor." Enma shrugged.

"Oh, wow!" Tsuna's eyes widened, "A suitor? But I heard people like those are supposed to be really important! Enma, that means you're really important!"

Enma blushed, "You don't have to say it like that! Besides, didn't you say that I'm important to you before. Am I not important to you now?"

Tsuna wrapped his arms around Enma's neck and hugged him close, "Enma! You'll always be important to me and nothing will change that! What I mean is that you being a suitor means that you're important to a whole lot of people!"

Enma tentatively returned Tsuna's hug, "Really?"

"Really!"

The two quieted down, sitting calmly in their hiding spot and enjoying the silence and momentary freedom from their duties.

"Hey, Tsuna," Enma whispered, breaking the silence, "Are you going to pick a suitor?"

Tsuna buried his head in Enma's neck, "Yes. I have to. My parents said that I must, because I'll need someone else to rule at my side."

"So, who are you going to pick?"

Tsuna sighed, "I dunno… it's not like I know all the suitors and I feel comfortable with one of them and would trust them. Heck, the only suitor here I know is… you…" Tsuna trailed off, snapping his head up to stare at Enma in shock.

"What?" Enma mumbled self-consciously.

"Enma, you're a suitor!"

"Yes?" Enma cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Enma! Be my suitor!" Tsuna exclaimed, enthusiasm shining in his eyes.

Enma gaped, a blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks, "M-me?!"

"Yes, you!"

"Why me, though? Shouldn't you pick one who is stronger or smarter-"

"But you're the one I know! You're the one I know I can trust! Isn't that what matters the most?"

"I- I guess?"

"So, what do you say?"

Enma's blush intensified, "O-okay. I'll be your suitor."

Tsuna cheered loudly.

"There you are, your highness!"

"Oops."

.

End


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Sky Day, entry 5. Prompt: Royalty AU. Pairing: Enma/Tsuna._

 **Warnings: Enma Being Immediately Enchanted But What Else Is New.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

"Do we have to?" Enma whined.

"Yes." Adel's response was firm as she led him through the hallways, "I don't understand why you're still whining. We're already at the castle, and you already have been granted the permission to go meet your future spouse."

"Future spouse," Enma grumbled, "I don't even know this future spouse, how am I supposed to marry him?"

"This is why you're going to meet him now, so that you can get to know him better."

"Then why are you taking me to his room? Shouldn't we, I don't know, meet somewhere he won't feel like I'm invading his personal space?"

"It's because he's been trying to escape lately, and the security measures are heavier and tighter around his room."

"He's been trying to escape? Why?"

"For the exact reason you didn't want to come here, I'd imagine."

"Okay, one, it's not 'didn't', it's 'don't' as I still don't want to come here. Two, if he doesn't want to be in this engagement, why are we still holding it?"

"Tradition. You know that clause about the descendant of the first king of Vongola and the descendent of the first king of Shimon?"

"Then why wasn't it our fathers? Or grandfathers? Or great grandfathers? Or-"

"Energy match-up. You two synched, that's why."

"How do you people know that we synched I didn't even know that until no-"

"We're here." The two stopped in front of a door flanked by two guards dressed in full armor and carrying axes, with a guard dog standing next to each of them.

"Did it have to be dogs?" Enma whimpered, and the guard on the right snorted.

"Not a fan of dogs? You'll get along with the prince just fine."

The other guard snickered, and the two guards then opened the door enough to allow him in. Adel didn't give him enough time to say anything before she shoved him though, and the two guards quickly closed the door behind him with a resounding bang.

Enma stiffened as he looked around the room, feeling dread as he took in the mess of clothes scattered around and piled in random corners as well the upturned furniture. It looked like a whirlwind made itself at home in the room.

A shoe slammed into the door in the space next to his head.

"Go away!" A pile of clothes complained. Wait- not a pile of clothes but-

"Um. Prince Tsunayoshi?"

A fluffy head of messy brown hair poked itself out of the pile, amber eyes glaring at him with all the power and intimidation of a kitten, "What do you want? I told you to go away!"

"Well, you see." Enma had no idea since when he was such a smooth talker (no sarcasm, in all seriousness, he should be stuttering and choking on his own spit by now), "I would except the door is barricaded and there are guards with axes and-" He shuddered at the memory, "-dogs."

"They still have the dogs out?" The fluffy head rose from the pile of clothes, revealing the form underneath, dressed in mismatched nightwear, "Those cruel, sadistic, horrible, evil monsters."

Enma took a deep breath and nodded, "Damn. Agreed." He almost wheezed; no one told him the prince was too fucking cute for this world. Was this some sort of secret plan? Imprison Enma in a room with lethal cuteness with no exit in sight and wait until he either perished or was enslaved?

(He had no idea which he preferred.)

The prince squinted at him, "That's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"Did you have to be so attractive? That's cheating."

Enma wheezed.

.

End


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Sky Day, entry 6. Prompt: Royalty AU. Pairing: Lal/Nana._

 **Warning: Sky!Nana, Nana Is A King I Don't Make The Rules.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

Nana's Sky was vast, and Lal's Rain would accommodate it as much as it could.

But what pulled Lal Nana's way wasn't simply her Flames; the King herself had her own commanding presence, an aura sharpened through years of rule, an aura that lured Lal like bees to honey.

"Your Majesty," Lal murmured before she allowed herself to press a kiss to her King's lips, relishing in the content hums Nana let out, and the hand that snaked into her hair and kept a firm hold on her hair. Lal pulled back, but Nana tugged her forward again for another kiss before she let her go.

"Take care, my knight," Nana whispered, and Lal bowed her head.

"I will, your Majesty."

.

End


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Sky Day, entry 7. Prompt: Royalty AU. Pairing: Giotto/Cozart._

 **Warning: Giotto Blushes And So Do I.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

"Your Majesty." Cozart bowed his head over Giotto's hand, lips ghosting over his knuckles, and Giotto's hand tightened over his.

"Rise, Cozart," Giotto murmured with a faint laugh, and Cozart complied with a small smile on his lips.

"As you wish, your Majesty." Cozart straightened and stood over to the side to stand next to Giotto.

"You spoil me too much, lovely." Giotto smiled.

"Seconded." G nodded from Giotto's other side.

"I don't know," Cozart mused, "Giotto works very hard to be a good ruler for this kingdom, I think he needs a reminder from time to time about how appreciated he is."

"That, or an inflated ego." G snorted, and Giotto huffed.

"Gee, I love you, too."

"And I, you, your Majesty." Cozart approached Giotto to press a kiss to his forehead, and Giotto's face exploded into a violent blush.

.

End


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Sky Day, entry 8. Pairing: Mami/Yuni. Prompt: Royalty AU, Dragon AU._

 **Warnings: I Swear It Shouldn't Have Been This Long But Oh Well.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

Yuni sighed in bless as she submerged her feet in the cool water of the lake she and Mami found during their journey.

Putting her shoes next to her, she leaned back on her hands and looked up at Mami, who was sweeping the area with her eyes.

"Found anything?"

"Mm, no." Mami shook her head, "But I'll still need to scan the area from above."

Yuni nodded, "Alright. But make sure you'll get some rest once you're done; we've been travelling on foot since we left the village at dawn and it's nearing noon. I'm absolutely thankful we found a shaded spot."

Mami winked down at her, "Sure thing, princess. No need to worry yourself on my behalf. I'm just your humble escort helping you find your way back."

Yuni blushed, "You're my friend too, you know."

Mami's face softened, "Yes, your highness. And you're my friend too. It's why I'm doing this, you know. I wouldn't want my friend to be stranded away from her home because her cousin was messing around with ancient, powerful rings. Now, I should get a start on the scouting." With that said, Mami turned around and jogged away for a few meters before her figure rippled and smoothly transitioned into her dragon form before she took flight.

A soft smile stretched across Yuni's face as she observed Mami's significantly improved transformation and flying capability; she'd come a long way since they left the Shimon Mountains.

Yuni was proud of her friend.

Melancholy took over her and her smile twisted; friend… Yuni wished the two were something more than just friends. It wasn't difficult to fall for a bundle of energy like Mami, and now, with their current situation, Yuni didn't even dare approach Mami with romantic intention; Yuni didn't even know if she wouldn't be separated after she returned back to her kingdom and Mami returned to her home with her family.

Yuni sighed and brought her hands to the lake to splash some water on her face; now was not the time to wallow in her feelings.

.

End


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Sky Day, entry 9. Pairing: Ryohei/Tsuna. Prompt: Royalty AU, Dragon AU._

 **Warning: THIRST.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

The dragon arched beautifully through the air before twisting and bulldozing his way through the walls ahead of him in the obstacles race, and continuing on, completely unfazed by his previous actions.

Grey-ish white with an impressive set of horns, a huge body, spiked tail, wicked claws, an awe inspiring wing-span, and the loudest roar Tsuna ever heard.

"Your highness!" A shout snapped Tsuna back to reality, and he smiled sheepishly at his tutor, who frowned at him, "Focus. Or else."

Tsuna coughed awkwardly as he returned to watching the race. The dragon Tsuna had been admiring had found his way to the finish line, coming in first place before switching to human form to turn towards the stands and give a loud cheer that showed his impressive set of lungs wasn't exclusive to his dragon form.

"So that's Ryohei of the Sasagawa Mountains," Tsuna said, admiration clear in his voice and eyes still riveted to Ryohei.

"Thirsty, your highness?"

"Very."

.

End

Deleted line:

Tsuna, staring at the destroyed obstacles of the race: I want him to smash me lik-


	10. Chapter 10

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Sky Day, entry 10. Pairing: Tsuna/Ricardo. Prompt: Royalty AU._

 **Warnings: With All Due Respect Your Highness™.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

Tsuna peeked into the throne room and, when he saw that there was no one around, scurried inside with a bucket in hand, already filled with water and paired with a cleaning rag. He was on window cleaning duty today.

Starting from the window nearest to the unoccupied thrones, he got to work.

Footsteps alerted him to someone else's arrival, and he stiffened, wondering who it could be, before the door to the room opened, and prince Ricardo entered.

"Your highness!" Tsuna squeaked as he dropped the rag in his hand into the bucket and awkwardly bent his body into a quick and stiff bow.

"Rise." Tsuna could hear the prince sighing, "You don't have to bow; it's not like I'm a prince anymore."

Tsuna slowly straightened, eyes going wide before they narrowed, "With all due respect, your highness, what is that supposed to mean?! Are you saying that you're not the Great King Giotto's son and heir? Are you saying that you're not inheriting the throne? And what would happen to the kingdom then? Huh? Answer me!" Tsuna crossed his arms and stared at Ricardo, Unimpressed.

Ricardo stared at him with wide eyes, and Tsuna almost faltered, he… hadn't gone overboard, had he? Reborn was always teaching him to get himself a spine, and now he insulted the prince himself with his unwarranted boldness.

"Um. I'm sorry, your highness…" Tsuna ducked his head in shame.

"It's alright." Tsuna almost startled when he felt a hand drop to his shoulder, and he raised his head to see prince Ricardo smiling at him fondly, "You're right. You're absolutely right."

Tsuna stared at the prince's smile, and blood rushed to his cheeks to stain them a brilliant shade of red, and he ducked his head so that Ricardo won't see the blush.

Darn, why did the prince have to be so cool and adorable?

.

End


	11. Chapter 11

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Sky Day, entry 11. Pairing: Ricardo/Daniela. Prompt: Royalty AU, Dragon AU._

 **Warnings: Features Kiddie Ricardo's Precious Crush On Daniela.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

Young Ricardo carefully crept forward on all fours under the foliage of a bush, trying to not make any noises that would alert the human he could sense near his hiding spot.

He was supposed to meet the next Vongola Royalty to guide them through the Sky Mountains, but then the human showed up.

They could be the next reigning King of the Vongola or a hunter, so he had to make sure before he made his presence known.

An arrow zipped through the foliage and pierced through the ground right in front of Ricardo.

He stiffened.

"I know you're there!" A voice called out sharply, tone commanding, "So step out of your hiding spot. Slowly. Unless you want me to shoot again."

Ricardo sighed and climbed to his feet, ready to escape the moment the chance presented itself and circle around to strike if the human was a hunter sniffing around in search of the hidden Dragon Homes.

The moment he stepped out of the bush, his eyes landed on a very distinguished figure.

Suited in dark red and carrying a crossbow with an arrow already notched, stood an imposing figure with dark hair tied into a ponytail, lines of pink ink trailing up her cheek, and eyes glowing orange.

Ah.

The Mark of the Vongola.

"Your Majesty." Ricardo briefly ducked his head.

The King nodded sharply, "Daniela di Vongola, King of the Vongola. And you are?"

"Ricardo of the Sky Mountains. It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty."

She fixed him with an intense stare, and he resisted the urge to squirm in place while forcing down the blush that threatened to light his face up.

(He was a dragon! Dragons weren't supposed to blush so easily in front of humans! Even if those humans were striking Kings! Or maybe they should? Wait, no, Ricardo, _no!_ )

"Lead the way, then." She lowered her crossbow, but her stare remained the same.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

.

End


End file.
